Moscas en la Casa
by Missy Padfoot
Summary: HarryDraco: collection of drabbles: Harry realizes how much he loves Draco and why. Slash.
1. Ring

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc,. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** This is me writing a story to one of the only songs I like in Spanish. And yes, I actually know what its saying... jeez. This is also dedicated to my two best friends, whithout them, I don't know what I'd do.

* * *

Moscas en la Casa

Mis dias sin ti son tan oscuros  
Tan largos tan grises  
Mis dias sin ti  
Mis dias sin ti son tan absurdos  
Tan agrios tan duros  
Mis dias sin ti  
Mis dias sin ti no tienen noches  
Si alguna aparece  
Es inutil dormir  
Mis dias sin ti son un derroche  
Las horas no tienen principio ni fin  
**Moscas en la Casa-----Shakira, Donde Estan los Ladrones**

Harry looked over at the sleeping, gray-eyed boy in his arms. Even while asleep, Draco's eyebrow kept arching upwards, as if he was too superior for even his dreams. At one point, he even sneered in his sleep.

Harry chuckled and turned off the television. After all, it was no use watching the movie when Draco was asleep. Harry snuggled closer to his boyfriend and began running his fingers through Draco's hair, something he never dared to do if the blond was awake.

And Harry knew he was content. Draco, though snobbish, was also quiet endearing. He was proud, he was smart and he actually fought for what he wanted. Something he probably got for being so spoiled. And luckily, Draco wanted Harry and he got it.

When they had begun their relationship, everybody thought that Draco was the one in charge for he was the one who was always demanding things and was the one who actually made the first move. But as they progressed, Draco had stepped down and showed that he wanted to be taken care of, not the other way around. Harry thought it was because Draco was actually always watched over and had been practically spoon fed all his life.

Draco had reintroduced him to the wizarding world after Harry had destroyed Voldemort and showed him that there was still a life for him to go to.

As Harry watched Draco, he thought about how lost he would be without him. How his days would be too dark, too long, too gray, too absurd, too sour and too hard without him.

Harry smiled as Draco huffed in annoyance about something.

Harry kissed the top of the blond's head and stood up, conjured a blanket and tucked Draco in. He then went to the bedroom and took out a little box. He went back to the living room and kneeled in front of the couch and proceeded to wake Draco up. He had an excuse now, he wasn't too busy and he was sure what he wanted.

"What?"Draco grumbled. His eyes were still shut.

"Draco," Harry opened the box, "sit up and open your eyes."

Draco huffed and did so, when he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of an engagement ring.

He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

Harry cleared his throat. "Draco, will you marry me?"

There was a pause.

"Draco?"

Harry watched as Draco's face of bewilderment changed into one with a small smirk.

"You call that a ring Potter?"

Harry turned even more red."Er..."

"Ask me again when you get me an eight million galleon ring."

Harry gasped. "What?!"

"You heard me, get me a more expensive ring and I will see that you truly love me."

Harry looked like a fish the way he was opening and closing his mouth. "Are you--"

"Get me the ring Potter."

"I can't bel--"

Draco quieted Harry by pecking the stunned boy's lips.

"I'll be waiting." And with that, Draco flounced to the bathroom to take a bath.

Harry stood there for a moment until he began scratching his head. He then went to the fireplace and got some floo powder.

He had a ring to buy.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am trying to be fluffy... did I do well? 


	2. Harry's Disease

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all.

**Harry's Disease**

"Draco, we're going to Ron and Hermione's for dinner." Harry called as he entered their bedroom's shower. The Malfoy heir had already taken his hours before and was still playing with his hair in front of the mirror.

"That's nice." Draco remarked absentmindedly. For some unexplainable reason, as much as the blond would try to keep his hair straight, it wouldn't work. Perhaps living with Harry WAS a bad thing. He should probably kick out the brunette from the manor and burn all the sheets. Perhaps Harry carried a 'have messy hair' disease.

Draco threw done his brush in frustration when his hair would tame the way he wanted to!

"What's wrong?" Harry asked with concern as he stepped out of the shower and put a towel around his waist.

Draco turned around and glared. Harry raised an eyebrow and crossed the room and opened his closet and took out a black shirt.

"You're moving out." Said the blond. Harry's eyes widened and turned back to Draco and found their bed burning.

"What the fuck, Draco! Whats wrong with you!?" Harry found his wand and quickly put the fire out with argumenti.

"You're moving out! I have had it with your disease!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!?!"

"Your hair mutating disease!"

"Draco--"

Draco threw his brush at Harry. "Get OUT OF THIS ROOM! You are spreading it more!"

"YOU AREN'T MAKING ANY SENSE!"

"Protego!"

Harry hit the wall with full force.

"Take THAT! Thats what you get for making my hair look so horrible."

Harry glared from the floor. "All this is because of you _hair_?!"

"Don't mock me! The reason I cant keep it straight is because of you!"

Harry's eye twitched.


	3. Draco the Veela

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all.

It was always a mystery as to why Draco Malfoy was never in an arranged marriage. All his Slytherin friends were and he always felt excluded. Especially when everyone reminded him of it and Draco hated being left out. He usually used the excuse that "no one was worthy of a Malfoy as of yet" so there was no one to be his spouse. But it was only until one fateful day that he was passing by the Granger that he understood why, "perhaps its because Malfoy is a veela?" she had said to the Weasel. Draco didn't understand the magnitude of those words until he saw Harry Potter. Damn it. He was screwed. At least he now knew why his parents never arranged him in a marriage.

** Author's Note: **Please review!


End file.
